


Beloved

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [3]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby, Child Abandonment, During The Hobbit, F/M, Protective Thorin, Reader with Baby, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: Summary: You find a baby abandoned in the forest while on the Quest for Erebor.
Relationships: Reader and Child, Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield and Child, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I will 100% do a part 2 to this if anyone wants it. (And I know Arien is the name of the sun in Middle-Earth but I absolutely adore the name so..) Actually- I’ll probably do it if no one wants it, the name Arien cannot be used in just one fic. (Although if I end up doing a post BOTFA fix-it guess who might make an appearance?) Anyways, love this fic, love this request, really hope y’all like it and please let me know what you think!  
> Requested by @shy-basementchild on Tumblr: Hello! I am so happy your requests are open! 🥺I love your stories, the Fili peppermint made me buy like 2 peppermint mocha drinks hahaha! But I was wondering if maybe I can request a little bit of a wholesome story where the human f!reader(who is a love interest to thorin) and the company come across a human baby during their journey to erebor and they all take turns taking care of it (which make thorin love the reader even more) and at the end of the whole quest, (no one dies. 😐) the human baby is adopted by thorin and the reader and they have another child naturally and they all just cuddle in front of the fire (maybe the human child asks for a puppy too? Haha!) I just need something cuddly, if that's ok? Haha!  
> Word Count: 985  
> Pairings: Thorin x Reader, Thorin and Reader with a Baby  
> Warnings: Fluff, Abandonment, A Baby

Beloved  
You halted in the middle of the path, head cocked, listening. “Oof!” Something crashed into you. “Y/N? Why did you sto-” The glare on your face silenced Kili mid-sentence. Still listening, you started to walk off the trail into the forest of pines. You were abruptly stopped by an arm flung out in front of you. Brushing past Thorin, you continued, showing no reaction to his sudden sputtering at your ignorance of him.   
Creeping through the towering trees, feet making no sound on the ground padded with pine needles, you hear the sound again. It sounded like crying. Peeling back the branches of a bush, your eyes settle on a baby. Lying there, swaddled in a tattered brown blanket with it’s little toes peeking out, you could understand why it was crying. Upon seeing your face it hiccuped into silence and stared up at you, blinking with its mouth slightly parted.   
“There’s a baby in the bushes.” Kili peered at it around you, looking shocked. “Y/N, what are we going to do? There’s a baby. In the bushes! Babies do not belong in bushes!” You laughed at him as Fili shoved him in exasperation.   
Bending down, you picked the baby up, marvelling at its weight. Despite the fact that it had been abandoned in a forest, it was still in decent health. “There, there,” you cooed as the eyes of the child locked with your own. “It’s going to be all right, you’re safe with us now.” Humming a lullaby you remembered, you made your way back to the company with Fili and Kili, still dumbstruck, following behind you.  
Emerging from the trees, you met the glare of your betrothed steadily. “Y/N.” You saw Thorin’s eyes register the bundle in your arms. “What is that?” You angled your arms so that he could see the calm face of the child. His eyes widened in shock. “That’s a baby.”  
“I know that. KIli has already pointed it out several times.” You were completely deadpan, hiding an internal chuckle at the blush on the face of the young dwarf.  
“In my defense, babies do not belong in bushes.”   
“So you’ve said. Many times.” Fili gave his brother a good naturned shove.   
Thorin shook his head in exasperation. “We cannot keep the baby, we’ll need to stop at the next settlement.”   
At this you stiffened. “Why? We are perfectly capable of caring for this child!”   
“Y/N, it is just not practical. We do not have the resources, and we are on a dangerous quest. This is no place for a baby.”  
“I do not give a damn about practicality! We cannot just cast this child off at the next town. We are keeping it.” With that you began moving, leaving thirteen dumbstruck dwarves and a hobbit in your wake. You tried to hide a wince as the baby tugged on your courting braid, keeping your back straight, signifying your anger.  
Later that night, you sat by the fire as Bombur stirred a pot suspended above. The scent of stew was wafting through the air on the smoke you could see spiraling up into the starry sky. Inhaling the delicious smell, you heard your stomach growl as you bounced the babbling child on your knee. She looked to be around six or seven months old- her family had probably tried their best to care for her, but given up.   
You felt the balance of the log shift as someone sat next to you. “I am sorry for earlier.” Your head jerked up at that- Thorin rarely apologized, even to you. He kept speaking. “I can see how much this child already means to you, so we will do as much as possible to help it.”   
You finally looked at him. The sincerity on his face was plain to see. “Thank you, my love. Would you like to hold her?” He started at that, and you giggled at the intense look of concentration on his face as you passed her over.  
“Don’t laugh. I haven’t held a child since Kili- I’m out of practice!” He started bouncing the baby like you had been, remembering how he had helped his sister with his nephews.  
“I do have one question, though. Why do you care so much about this baby?” He was looking intently at you.  
“I was abandoned as a baby.” You heard his sharp intake of breath, but continued. “My birth parents left me, an eight-month-old, on the doorstep of a house in the north. I do not know who they were, but my adoptive parents took me in and cared for me.”  
“Oh, amrâlimê.” His eyes were sad. “I’m so sorry. Why did I not know this?”   
“It’s not something I usually tell people.”  
“Well, I’m glad you told me.”   
You smiled at him, and rested your head on his shoulder, gazing down at the now sleeping child in his arms.   
“What have you been calling her?” You felt the reverberations of his deep voice.  
“I’ve just been calling her the baby.”  
“That won’t do.” Looking at his face, you saw a spark in his eyes. “How about…”   
Thorin tapped his foot, deep in thought. “Arien. It means beloved in a language of man. It’s also a name given to the sun.”   
“I love it.” You kissed his cheek.   
“And I love you.” He tilted your head to kiss you, this time on the mouth. Breaking the kiss, you laid your head back on his shoulder, contentedly listening to Arien’s soft breathing, in time with the deeper breaths from the dwarf at your side. You loved the child already, and looked forward to watching her grow up as you knew that neither you, or Thorin, would ever willingly give her up. You sat there with your two beloveds, looking forward to the future without fear for the first time. Because how could it be bad if Thorin and Arien were at your side?


End file.
